Hormonas alborotadas
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Loki era su tutor. A Frigga la encantaba, al igual que Balder, e inclusive a la bruja de su hermana, Hela. Era su tutor y nada más. No debía parecerle la imagen de la sensualidad misma. AU Highschool/ Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primaver


**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino al mítico Stan Lee (rest in peace, master) y son parte del MCU. __Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark._**

**Fecha: 31 de mayo del 2019.**

* * *

Reconocía que una de sus cualidades (o desventajas) era que tenía una imaginación muy activa. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no podía olvidarlo hasta realizarlo, y eso pasaba cuando buscaba una estrategia para el campo de juego, o cuando quería hacer una fiesta, entre otras cosas. En eso era una virtud.

La desventaja es la que estaba pasando últimamente. Y eso era en parte culpa de Loki Laufeyson. El chico que le estaba haciendo tutorías de literatura (porque sí, le complicaba eso de profundizar en el texto), generalmente se reunía con él en la casa de los Odinson. Frigga lo adoraba por ser un "encanto", como definió ella. Balder hablaba con el pelinegro de cosas freaks que solo él entendía (Dios ¿porque siempre le saluda con un _"Valar Morghulis"_ y el otro le responde _"Valar Dohaeris"?_). Hela, pues...para su sorpresa no molesto a Loki.

Todo iba bien. Thor tratando de comprender y Loki teniendo la paciencia para explicarle. Todo bien, todo bien...hasta que un día Loki decide recostarse en su cama, con la confianza necesaria para hacer eso. Es cuando le da a Thor la vista desde arriba de su cabello alborotado en la cama, la camisa negra levantada ligeramente exponiendo su blanca piel, y lo cómodo que se veía sobre esta.

No supo porque esa imagen le pareció apetitosa. Claro, claro, las hormonas te alborotan y te dan ganas de estar hasta con un árbol. Pero Thor comenzó a dudar de esto, cuando Frigga les dio sandwiches para no dejarlos con hambre. A Loki le encantaban los platillos de Frigga, pero esta vez...si que lo demostró. _Gimió._ A Thor casi se le cae su refrigerio al escuchar el excitante sonido de Loki en ese tono. O cuando señalo que era "Lo más delicioso que había probado, por el momento". Loki se refería a que aún no conocía todo lo que podía preparar Frigga, pero Thor se imagino algo más..._indecente. ¡Dioses!_

Fue, quizá en ese momento, en el que descubrió que tal vez...tal vez...le atrajera Loki. Solo "tal vez".

Sí, reconocía que Loki cambio _bastante_ desde los doce años: de un niño flacucho enfermizo, a ser un chico de figura esbelta, cabello sedoso, ojos esmeraldas tanto traviesos como fríos. Labios rosados y piel nata...y un trasero de película.

¡EJEM! PERDÓNNNN! Hormonas, hormonas, controlénse.

Thor apenas podía prestar atención a la lectura de inglés medieval de parte de Loki (y los dioses sabían que era difícil leer el inglés de esa época) y se desconcentraba por la voz del mismo. El recuerdo del gemido por el sándwich regresó a su mente, y trato de ahuyentar todas la ímagenes _recreativas_ que vinieron después. Escuchó entonces un bufido y un golpe en su hombro.

−Prestarme atención no es mucho esfuerzo−Si tan solo supiera que le prestaba más atención de lo que imaginaba. Los ojos verdes volvieron a centrarse en el libro de historias medievales sobre caballería. El modo en que paso la página, fue tan elegante. Se imagino esa mano recorriendo su rostro y con la misma delicadeza con la que tocaba el libro...o enredándose en su cabello mientras él está...

Carraspeo con fuerza, captando la mirada del ojiverde, quién parecía extrañado como preocupado por su reacción. Cuando tomó de la botella ee agua que siempre llevaba consigo, se enfrentó a la mirada inquisidora de Loki.

−Algo te está pasando. Estás más distraído que de costumbre.

−No, no, creo que es el calor−lo vio enarcar una ceja. Claro, en realidad la habitación era muy fresca.

Sin embargo, la mirada verdosa en medio de su trabajo buscando alguna respuesta, fue recorriendo su cuerpo. Con el estilo observador de detective que era Thor sabía que trataba de descubrir algún signo de mentira. Pero a Thor, las malditas hormonas hicieron que su mente malinterpretara ese recorrido por algo más_ candente._

Y los ojos de Loki se detuvieron. Formó una sonrisa gatuna con un toque divertido. Thor no quiso bajar la mirada porque entendió esas reacciones. Sin embargo, debía comprobarlo. Y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando descubrió que tenía un problemín en los pantalones.

Uno muuuuy _duro_. Y notorio.

−Entiendo, el _"calor"_−dice con cierta ironía. Thor siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

−Loki, yo...¡lo siento! Debería...yo−¿Cómo podría decirlo? "_Perdona, Loki, no quería ponerme duro pensando en ti mientras me das tutorías. Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer"_.

Pero para su propia sorpresa, Loki no se vio ofendido. La mirada pícara se identifico, y fingiendo un suspiro de cansancio dijo−Bueno, debo hacer todo lo posible para que prestes atención. **_Todo_**_ lo posible. _Por lo que...−lo vio deslizarse, quedando a nada de distancia, mientras con un susurro finalizo la sentencia dicha a medias−...es mi _deber_ ayudarte con el calor.

Sin poder decir una respuesta, Loki se abalanzó a su boca. Pero no era cómo con todas las chicas con las que Thor estuvo (desde su primera novia hasta la última, Jane); había un toque ardiente y sensual en cómo sus labios se acomodaron y se movían. Y cuando abrió la boca ¡dioses! Sus lenguas se enredaron probándose mutuamente.

El toque de la puerta los separa. Solo unos centímetros.

−¡Thor!−esa era su madre. Rogó a quién fuera para que no abriera la puerta− ¿Cómo van hoy? ¿Tú y Loki necesitan algo?

−_**"Un condón"**_−pensó la parte más salvaje y obscena de su ser que parecía ser la causante de todo. Trató de hallar su voz para que su madre no entrará en la habitación−Nada, mamá. Loki y yo estamos...bien−dice lo último casi en un susurro, cuando siente la mano helada del pelinegro meterse en su camiseta.

−Entiendo, cariño−responde Frigga, sin saber que ocurría del otro lado−La cena estará lista en treinta minutos.

Cuando escucharon los pasos de la señora Odinson alejarse, los dos adolescente (que nunca dejaron de mirarse a los ojos) parecían pensar que hacer ahora. Hasta que el pelinegro, otra vez, dio el primer paso, empujando a Thor en su propia cama y recargándose sobre sus piernas.

−Entonces, señor jugador de fútbol...¿crees que los treinta minutos sean suficientes para ambos?−la forma en que pregunto solo lo encendió más de lo que estaba.

Esta vez no tuvo dudas. Agarro de la nuca a Loki, mientras su otra mano bajo la camisa negra del chico. Él parecio comprender que quería, y lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Mostró su piel blanca de nata. La forma en que contoneó las caderas lo volvió a enloquecer. Gruñó, volviendo a besarlo. Sus manos se movieron hasta el trasero del pelinegro (el que hace mucho había negado admirar) y lo apretó con fuerza. Loki dio un respingo con el apretón, pero eso intensificó los conteneos de su parte. Y...jodida mierda, _gimió._

Antes dijo que había perdido la cabeza. Ahora creía que una bestia se apoderó de él, cuando volteó a Loki para quedar arrinconado en su cama. Vio el cabello desparramado como en sus fantasías y los ojos que comenzaban a verse borrosos por la lujuria del momento. Y como en sus fantasías, también contoneó su propia cadera, rozándose mutuamente. Thor dio besos desde el cuello, sacándole más gemidos.

Loki nunca creyó ver esos alegres ojos azules tan oscuramente candentes.

−Oh, querido, estás en _problemas_−le dice, volviendo a devorar su boca.

Loki le arranco prácticamente su camiseta, y se separo para poder quitarle el cinturón y abrirle el pantalón. Thor rompió la cremallera del pelinegro cuando trato de hacer lo mismo, pero fue su impaciencia la causa de eso, junto a su torpeza. Ambos quedaron en ropa interior, con Thor sobre el otro.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Balder caminaba tarareando _"Truth"_ del soundtrack de Game Of Thrones, hasta que escucho algo. Se detuvo abruptamente y miró la puerta con el letrero del nombre de Thor en él. Agudizó el oído, para escuchar el nombre de su hermano en la voz de su friki amigo, Loki. Eran como _ "¡Oh, dioses! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Thoooor!"_. El chiquillo trato de entender que eran esos sonidos, hasta que recordó ciertas escenas de su serie favorita, y se sonrojo. Estuvo tentado a gritarles de que dejaran de hacer cochinadas; pero recordó lo que le pasó a Bran Stark por descubrir a Jaime y Cersei en sus cosas. No. No sería el Bran Stark de aquella historia (a pesar del final que tuvo el personaje). Así que solo corrió lejos e ignoró las llamadas de su madre.

Regresando con la pareja, la cama estaba chirriando por el movimiento sobre ella. Hasta qur Loki ahogó su propio gemido en la almohada de Thor. Este mismo cayó relativamente exhausto, al lado del pelinegro, y ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración.

−Dioses...eres un gran tutor−fue el comentario del rubio, mirando al ojiverde.

−...Eso...no tiene nada que ver con lo que acabamos de hacer−se rie el chico y Thor le sigue−¿Seguirás...distraido después de...esto?

−Depende−responde el ojiazul−...haremos algo...similar después de cada...momento al que vengas.

−No−dice Loki, sorprendiendo a Thor. Pero cuando le regaló una sonrisa, el rubio sintió sus miedos irse−Tal vez, o solo tal vez, si apruebas cada prueba del semestre. ¿No crees que es buena _recompensa_?

A Thor le parecía una muy buena motivación.

* * *

Frigga diría que Thor se veía muy feliz después de sus tutorías. Odín se sentiría orgulloso de las calificaciones que iban mejorando. Hela se ausentaría por tanta felicidad rodeándolos.

Y Balder, pues...solo se quejó del final de _Game of Thrones._ No iba a decir nada de lo que escuchó en aquella ocasión, aunque "_El Norte recuerda_".

A Thor y Loki parecía no importarles el trauma que causaban al joven Balder cuando "celebraban" las notas del primero.

* * *

**Digamos que es...mi primer smut. Y no me salió como yo pensé que saldría. **

**Siempre quise que fuera con thorki. Cuando tenga el valor, espero poder hacer algo bueno.**

**Y lamento las referencias a GOT, tenía que soltarlas después de ver la serie y su temporada final. Haré fics de esa serie cuando pueda, pero por mientras...referencias en mis otros fics xd**

_**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


End file.
